inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A Shattered Memory Anew
A fanfic by Chong Kah How 05:32, May 1, 2012 (UTC). Story Atsuya woke up soon after the first half as he shook his head & prepare for the second half. Fubuki was seen on the another bench looking at his amesiatic brother. He was then approached by Rese. "Hey, Fubuki! I know you're worried about your brother but you shouldn't blame yourself for trying toregain his memories," said Rese as Fubuki smiled a little. Soon, the second half started but Atsuya was about to go to the field, Soka noticed Atsuya shed a tear unknowingly. "What the.... Why I'm... Oh. Hmph, Nevermind, Soka! Let's go!" said Atsuya soon the second half began. Gouenji passed the ball to Noah who uses his Kirikaze V2 to head straight to the other side of the field. But as soon, Noah get there, an AZ player intercepts & steals the ball. Noah chased after him but then stps at the middle of the field. The player then encountred Tsurugi who steals the ball from him. Soon, Tsurugi perform a chain shoot with his Death Drop & Noah's Water Art: Leviathan. The shot scores another point for the Inazuma Chronos. "We come this far, we're not going to go back empty-handed," said Atsuya. Soon, Atsuya got the ball as he rushes to opponent's field. "Hissatsu Tactics: AVALANCHE RUSH," said Atsuya as he rushes to the Inazuma Chronos' defense line while he summons his Keshin. "SNOWSTORM CHARGE," Atsuya get pass several of the defender. "You won't get pass me!" said Fubuki as he intercepts & block his brother. "MAMMOTH BLIZZA...," Atsuya was about to make the shot but was stopped by Fubuki. Fubuki struggles to keep the ball from stolen while Atsuya tried to steal the ball. Soon, Fubuki passed the ball to Endou who throws it to the middle of the field. Noah got the ball but soon was stolen by an AZ player who passed it to Atsuya. Atsuya looked at Fubuki & then... "Aniki," he said as the word suprised Fubuki. "Atsuya! Did your memories..." Fubuki said as Atsuya... "ETERNAL BLIZZARD," Endou tried to blocked the shot but failed. "What's wrong, Aniki? Don't just stand there!" "I'll blocked it next time," said Fubuki with a smile. "We'll see," as he turned around with a gigantic smile. Soon, the match continues as Toramaru was switched Suzuno while Tsurugi was switched with Kazemaru. The match continued as a fierce battle was brewed as Inazuma Chronos tried to make an offense but was then stopped by the Absolute Zero's defense. The same goes to Absolute Zero. Then, Atsuya was seen bringing in the ball. "Everyone! Defense!" shouted Endou as the Chronos' defenders tried to block Atsuya but then Atsuya call out his Keshin & fused with it. "A Keshin Armor!!!" said most of the Inazuma Chronos' player as Atsuya rushes to the goal with his Soul-type Keshin Armor. Fubuki then intercepts & steals the ball from Atsuya, much to his suprise. Then, Fubuki rushes to the middle of the field, calling out his Keshin. "Arctic Wolf, Lowell," said Fubuki the he fused with his Keshin into a soul-type Keshin Armor. Fubuki then dashes to the AZ's goal with great speed then.... "HOWLING BLIZZARD," Fubuki shoots but Atsuya went & blocked the shot. "GOOOOOO," said all of the Inazuma Chronos' members from the field to the stadium seats. "RRRRRHHAAAAAAAAAAA," Fubuki then put all his power in the shot &... The shot passed through Atsuya & scores another point for Inazuma Chronos. And there goes the whistle, Inazuma Chronos is the winner. Soon, Fubuki approached his brother while lending a hand to him. "Nice match!" said Fubuki. "Of Course!" said Atsuya taking the hand. Then, the two brothers hugged each other as the others celebrate their victory. Noah was at the side being cheeky but was again being smacked by the other player, this time being Suzuno & Kazemaru. "OOOOUUUCCHHH!!!" Soon, the two teams were seen at Winterland celebrating their victory & the reunion of two brothers. Category:Fanfictions The end Hope you like it. Chong Kah How 05:32, May 1, 2012 (UTC). Link: Noah Dreams, Inazuma 11: Chrono Breaker, Fubuki vs Fubuki For the soul-type Keshin Armor, plz check on Inazuma 11: Chrono Breaker, the gamplay section. Category:Fanfictions